


the force long and hard

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kylo was really Derek? AU Sterek r/r plz</p>
            </blockquote>





	the force long and hard

The sith took off his helmet and was a hot were wolf* 

Stiles looked at him and felt a deep heat in his omega bits. "The force is so strong with this one"

"Not as strong as my love for you," said derek. he probed stiles with his mind but stiles looked back and saw trauma from girlfriends.

"Let's have puppy babbies."

They DID.

The end

*awoooooo


End file.
